


Hell Hath No Fury

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Fat Character, Magic, Overeating, Stuffing, Weight Gain, fat appreciation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 10:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2619278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following prompt on the LiveJournal AvengersBellies kink community:</p><p>I don't really mind at what point in the timeline it goes, but it would be interesting to see something where Sif spurns/embarrasses Loki in some fashion in front of the others, so he uses his magic to secretly take away her Asgardian metabolism. Despite all her training and exercise, Sif slowly starts to chub up- enough to become flustered by it. She spends less time with the Warriors 3, and soon Loki goes in to check on his handiwork and regretfully discovers he's very attracted to her more voluptuous physical form. Final weight gain/spell's effectiveness up to whoever fills the request, so long as it's not terribly unrealistic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Loki weight gain fic that's M/F and doesn't involve Loki being the gainer. Hope you enjoy it!

_This takes place early on in the first Thor film before Loki learns of his true lineage._

He held back behind the pillar, watching his brother and his friends joking and laughing. Probably at his expense. He always felt like the third wheel. Even when their mother had insisted on Loki's inclusion in the group's activities, Thor had only acquiesced so as not to raise the queen's ire. He hated their pity but mostly, he hated his own weakness.

His eyes fell to her. Sif. The fair Asgardian maiden. The fierce warrior. Loki had harbored secret feelings for her for as long as he could remember. Her steel blue eyes. Her creamy skin. Her dark hair. How he longed to run his fingers through that hair, to inhale her scent, to have her hold him in her arms. He needed a strong woman to help him during the dark times when his insecurities threatened to consume him. This was one of those times.

He took a deep breath and emerged from the shadows, a slight smirk playing at his lips when his idiotic brother started. Thor was always so unobservant. "Brother," he said silkily, nodding at Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg before turning his cool gaze on Sif. "Lady Sif," he murmured, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips. She recoiled with a sneer and laughed cruelly.

"Just because you are a prince does not give you the right to lay your vile lips on me," she spat. "Know your place,"

Loki felt his face redden in embarrassment as the others joined in the laughter. He looked to his older brother, imploring him to come to his aid but he, too, was mocking the raven-haired prince. Loki felt the sting of tears pricking behind his eyes and lowered his head as he swiftly took his leave before they began to fall.

Once safely in his own chambers, he fell to his bed, burying his face in a pillow as he wept bitterly. He was a prince of Asgard and, yet, no one took him seriously. His heart ached from the years of slights tossed his way; by Odin, by Thor, but mostly by her. His Sif. But _not_ his Sif, he reminded himself. Before he could give it another thought, he was whispering a spell. If she could strip him of his pride without a second thought, then he could surely strip her of everything she was. He grinned wickedly at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif awakes feeling not quite herself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No gain, just minor plot advancement

Sif awoke the next morning blinking against the bright light of the day. _What time is it?_ she thought groggily. She felt lazy, sluggish, and not at all herself. She rubbed her eyes and slowly made her way to wash and prepare for the day. She yawned as she made her way to the training grounds, spear trailing behind her. She was so unfocused and out of sorts. Perhaps breakfast would help, she thought as she absent mindedly headed to the banquet hall.

"Good morning, Sif!" Thor boomed. "Good of you to join us. Please, sit. Eat!"

"Must you always be so loud?" she asked in irritation as her stomach growled loudly.

"Perhaps it is just so he drowns out the noise made by your own stomach, my lady," Fandral quipped while Sif rubbed her belly, mortified. She took no notice of Loki seated on the end of the bench chuckling softly to himself.

"Enough!" Thor said in his typical boorish manner, trying to regain control of the situation. "Lady Sif...are you unwell?"

"No, Thor, I'm simply tired. Nothing more,"

"Even still," the blonde Asgardian mused, "best to see the healers sooner than later,"

"Oh, alright," the warrior maiden agreed reluctantly, digging into her hearty breakfast.

***

"Ooof," she groaned softly, barely stifling a burp. She hadn't meant to eat so much, but she'd been famished and now her breastplate was pushing up uncomfortably against her overly full belly. She heaved herself from the table, Loki watching smugly as she waddled off, and made her way to the healing room.

"Lady Sif, there is nothing wrong with you," the head healer notified her after several hours' research. "Perhaps you have simply just eaten too much and need to lie down. You should feel better in the morning,"

Sif, feeling full and heavy, saw nothing wrong with such sound advice and retreated to her chambers to sleep, only awaking when she was hungry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif continues to put on weight and Loki finally takes notice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this, FYI

"Ugh," Sif groaned as she sat up, noticing with disdain how her belly pooched out in front of her. Several weeks-she'd lost track, it may have been months-had passed since she'd first noticed feeling different. The feeling of sluggishness never diminished, causing her to skip her normal exercise routine. She still had to eat, of course, and was packing on the pounds as a result. Yesterday, she'd pushed through her fatigue and did some training, but that had only caused a spike in appetite, fueling an eating binge to rival Volstagg and this morning, she felt full, heavy, and fat. And famished. She sighed heavily and dressed in a loose fitting tunic. Her corsets had stopped lacing over her belly two weeks ago.

"Lady Sif!" Thor rose to greet her warmly in an embrace, letting his hands linger a bit too long on the soft rolls of fat beginning to collect on her back. He pulled back, unable to hide his surprise. "You look..."

"Fat, yes, I know," she said, angrily slathering a piece of bread with a thick layer of butter.

"I was going to say different,"

"Different, fat. I know what you mean," she said, continuing to devour the food laid before her at a furious pace.

Volstagg entered with Fandral and Hogun, eyes wide with alarm. "What's this?"

Fandral chuckled in amusement. "It would appear as if you have competition in the eating department, my rotund friend,"

Sif shot daggers at him. "Could you please not mock me? I'm upset enough as it is, and being upset just makes me hungrier,"

Fandral laughed again but stopped when Loki glided into the hall to sit with the warriors. "Good morning, Lady Sif,"

Sif stifled a burp and turned crimson. "I'm sorry, my prince. I haven't been quite myself," she offered, gingerly rubbing her full belly. "In fact, I'm feeling a bit sleepy now," she hiccuped, trying to stand.

"Well, you look stunning," he said earnestly. He hadn't been expecting to be attracted to Sif's fuller figure yet here he was, fidgeting with his trousers to disguise his arousal. "May I escort you back to your chambers?" he purred.

"I-yes, I suppose that would be alright," the warrior stammered, burping again, but too full to bother trying to hide it this time.

"Very well. Come, my dear. We'll get you to bed and have you feeling better in no time," Loki crooned, wrapping his arm around Sif's waist, relishing the heat her bloated stomach was radiating against his hand as he guided her to her chambers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sif finds out what Loki's been up to & finds she doesn't mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, my friends. Hope you enjoyed the little ficlet!

Loki returned Sif to her room, laying her gently on the bed. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly, brow furrowed in concern.

"No!" she huffed. "Look at me! I don't know what happened...what's happening...to me!"

"I _am_ looking at you, Sif," he said softly, tentatively laying a hand on her soft belly, slowly rubbing small circles through the fabric of her tunic. "You're beautiful. I never thought..." he shut his mouth immediately, his lust having overruled his normally unshakable facade.

She struggled to sit up, stifling a belch. "Never thought what," she huffed, narrowing her eyes.

Loki buried his face in his hands. "Please. I'm so sorry!"

The warrior took a deep, calming breath and laid a hand on Loki's arm soothingly. "For what, my prince?"

"Doing this to you," he confessed in a small voice.

" _You,_ " she echoed dangerously. "You turned me into this...this fat pig? Whatever for?!"

"Forgive me, Lady Sif," he bowed his head in shame. "I've nurtured a flame for you since I was a boy. Your public rejection...it wounded my pride, and I wished to wound yours,"

She tilted his chin up so she could look into his eyes. There was no malice in them; only hurt and shame. "It is a good lesson to have learned, my prince," she leaned up and kissed his lips gently. "You have been the only one that has shown me true kindness through this ordeal. Perhaps there is no harm in my new figure. So long as I have you by my side to remind me how lovely I am," she smiled shyly.

"Always," he sighed happily, settling on the bed next to her, rubbing her chubby belly as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
